The Night Of The Party
by BrunettexBarbie
Summary: This story takes place from 'Standing In The Dark' it has some of the same things that happened in it, but I added some sexual content between Peter and Darcy and way different things happen on the night of the party.


Peter wanted Darcy for the longest time, and it wasn't just for the sex it was honestly more. He wanted to be closer and even wanted a future with her, but knowing that Degrassi knows his reputation nobody will believe his love for Darcy. Sometimes he just wanted to break out and start screaming at Darcy's friends to just shut up about his past already. It was hard enough to convince her he had changed but in a way that's all what mattered to him. He put his arms around her and kissed her hard.

_**Darcy**_

"Come on, lets go"

She whispered with a naughty smile and he followed her. She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd of partying people. She stopped and poured more alcohol in her cup and drank it down slowly, he smiled and patiently waited for her. She looked behind her worried. He looked at her concerned motioning him to tell her what was wrong.

_**Darcy**_

"Look at Emma, shes so out of it"

He looked over at Emma, whose hair was out of place and was trying to make out with a random guy from Lakehurst. She spilt her alcohol on her shirt and giggled.

_**Peter**_

"Ok, let me deal with this Darce"

He let go of her hand and she looked worried and quickly followed him. He picked up Emma from her waist and she look surprised.

_**Emma**_

"Peter...it's you. God I missed you so much, please take me with you."

_**Peter**_

"Take you where?"

_**Emma**_

"Wherever you go. I need you."

_**Peter**_

"Emma, I'm finding Sean and letting him take you home."

_**Emma**_

"No I hate Sean! He broke my heart 20 years ago he doesn't deserve to hold me."

Peter looked at her not really knowing what to do.

_**Emma**_

"You deserve to hold me"

She whispers. Darcy stood there with her arms folded, not impatient, but just looking forward to fooling around with Peter. Even though she was a virgin, she definitely was wanting sex. Not tonight, but at times it gets hard for her to feel like the only virgin except for friendship club. Sean came in at perfect timing and felt strange looking at Peter holding Emma.

_**Emma**_

"Sean! Oh I missed you!"

Peter put her down and Sean hugged her as she squeezed him to death.

_**Darcy**_

"Peter."

She got his attention. He kissed her passionately and took her hand continuing down the hallway of a strangers house party. He was feeling excited when he saw what kind of mood she was in. Again, he wanted her so bad but more than wanting sex. They began making out against the wall in the hallway, not caring about people staring. Peter smiled.

_**Peter**_

"People are staring, are you sure your ok with this?"

She kissed him harder with more tongue. He couldn't stop to breathe because he was getting hard and wanted more.

_**Darcy**_

"I don't care, I want you so bad peter. If they knew how wet I was right now…"

He picked her up quickly interrupting her. He never heard Darcy talk dirty like that to him so he took it as an invitation to go for it. But she wasn't refusing his temptation. She felt tons of sexual feelings she never felt before and wanted to take total advantage of it. He put her on the bed and got on top of her feeling so excited and yet scared of making a move that will upset her and make him stop. He stopped kissing her and looked at her like he was asking a question in his face. She smiled a little nervously, heavily breathing. He kissed her softly and put his hand on her breast through her shirt. She reacted quickly by pulling her long sleeves off her arms, attempting to take off her shirt. After about 20 seconds, she revealed her tan bra to Peter. He looked surprised, in a good way of course.

_**Peter**_

"Wow Darce are you sure? God you're so beautiful"

She smiled and teared up a bit. She always wanted to hear a guy say things like this to her. Especially when she was vulnerable and doing something she had never done. She stayed quiet as he kissed her chest and felt around her bra. She tried not to cry, but she almost felt like it could be the right time. She kissed him and he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He went back down to her chest and felt around under her bra. He felt what he wanted for a long time. She panted and couldn't deny that she was a lot turned on. It didn't feel like a lot, but knowing he's feeling her up was enough to turn her on. But she began to have second thoughts when he kissed down her stomach and playing around trying to get her brown belt off.

_**Darcy**_

"Peter, no, I can't"

He continued messing around and looked at her.

_**Darcy**_

"Peter"

She said more firmly.

_**Peter**_

"Darce, I love you, just let me make you feel good."

_**Darcy**_

"You love me?"

She sat up looking surprised.

_**Peter**_

"Yes baby, now let me prove it"

_**Darcy**_

"Peter I can't."

_**Peter**_

"No you can, you just won't, you're afraid. I'll be gentle. I promise"

_**Darcy**_

"No, peter you know I took a vow to abstinence."

She grabbed her blue camouflage shirt and started putting it on.

_**Peter**_

"Yeah? Well the problem is I didn't."

She turned and looked angry.

_**Darcy**_

"Get out!"

He got up and tried to hug her, she quickly pushed away.

_**Darcy**_

"My parents were so right about you!"

He stormed out and immediately became angry at himself. He ripped his coat off the hanger and went outside. He went over where Sean was, he was the only person in sight that he knew.

_**Sean**_

"Well Emma hates me"

_**Peter**_

"Sean, she's wasted she basically told me she was in love with me."

They both chuckled and he became serious in the conversation.

_**Sean**_

"Well, I really love her. Even after everything we've been through. She'll always be my everything you know?"

Peter wanted to pour his heart out about the way he felt for Darcy, but he was never open about it due to his reputation. As good of a friend as Sean was, he would never blame him for not believing his past actions could change.

_**Peter**_

"You should go back to her house and talk to her."

_**Sean**_

"She's still here she wouldn't let me take her home. Where's Darcy?"

_**Peter**_

"Eh, I really fucked up with her just earlier so I'm giving her space, where is Emma by the way?"

_**Sean**_

"In some green room, they called it the green room? Or something like that"

He walked toward the house and looked around slowly hoping to find Emma just to make sure she's ok.

_**Peter**_

"Hey, where's the green room?"

He yelled hoping to get an answer in the crowd. A girl from Lakehurst pointed to his left and he opened the door. There was Emma, drunker than ever laying on the twin bed. He ran toward her and shook her a little.

Peter

"Oh my god Emma, are you ok?"

She turned around and hit her head on the head board hard.

Emma

"Fuck. That will leave a mark"

She threw up on the floor and he held her hair back concerned.

Emma

"I need another drink, peter"

Peter

"No, you don't, what you need is to get home."

Emma

"I'm not going home and don't you ever leave me with that prick Seaner! Not Spinner, Sean! I mixed them up, sorry. Although if I liked him that would make a cute nickname. But I don't so stop fucking everything up Peter!"

She was in his face and stared at him hard and then smiled, laughing hard.

Emma

"I had you going didn't I?"

He fake laughed and shook his head. He grabbed his drink and was slowly getting more drunk, feeling way more than a buzz. He began to look at Emma and felt all the memories flooding back of her. Emma got closer to him and before he knew it, he was kissing her, but not the way he ever kissed Darcy. It was the heat of the moment that meant nothing. But with Darcy, everything meant everything with her. Then, slowly before he knew it, he went all the way with her.


End file.
